


There's No Sweeter Innocence That Our Gentle Sin

by FatherIimaginedyoutaller



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Domestic Fluff, Flower Crowns, Fluff, M/M, Title from a Hozier Song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-13 15:56:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21000299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FatherIimaginedyoutaller/pseuds/FatherIimaginedyoutaller
Summary: A small slice of life about Damian and Colin's life as adults, iving on the same apartment.





	There's No Sweeter Innocence That Our Gentle Sin

**"my lover’s got humour" **

Colin’s sweetly rough singing voice entered his ears,Damian stopped sketching and looked at Colin, who was sitting on the other side of the couch, fully focused on his work and probably unaware he was singing.

** "he’s the giggle at a funeral"**

The redhead man worked the dandelions, joining them through the flimsiest of weed lines and trying them into knots. Years of making crafts at the orphanage had given him quite a skill. He worked with fervor, brows furrowed and fingers moving through the weeds, all while singing.

** "knows everybody’s disapproval" **

**"I should’ve worshipped him sooner"**

The Dark haired man’s gaze went to Colin’s arms, muscled, full of freckles that Damian wanted to trace with his lips, but of gentle touch nevertheless. Oh how Colin worked through the apartment’s small orchard. He took care of the flowers the same way Damian took care of their pets.

** "If the heavens ever did speak"**

**"He’s the last true mouthpiece" **

Damian and Colin had been pretty injured from their last mission, Batman had insisted they both remained in the bench until they were fully recovered. Damian although stubborn, didn’t really had a counterpoint, and Colin had healing abilities but had been pretty tired after the whole ordeal and really longed to take care of his boyfriend. Colin finished his crown and placed it on his lap, the yellow flowers were all joined in a green circle made of stem. He got the habit of making them as a way of coping with the memories, the anger, they had gotten him out of panic and anxiety attacks on several occasions, well, that and Damian’s touch.

Speaking of, Colin looked up at the man on the other side of the couch, Dami used his his good arm to draw on the sketchbook. Good thing he was ambidextrous, his right arm was covered in bandages and so was his forehead. Damian was cleaning up the sketch when a small yellow petal fell on the canvas and he was invaded by the smell of grass and Colin’s natural scense, ha turned around to meet his lover’s brown eyes, barely hidden under the thin, red, long curtain that was his hair.

“You’re beautiful” Colin’s breath felt warm against his skin, like a summer breeze. His lips touched Damian’s.

And Damian felt as if he was falling in love with him all over again.

Colin lied in the bed, mindlessly zapping through the Netflix catalog, leaning on his boyfriend’s good shoulder. Damian looked over at his beloved, his red hair was covering his eyes and you could see small dots of pollen on his face, especially noticeable by the shine from the tv in the dark.

He smiled at him. How could someone be so breathtakingly beautiful? How could someone bring light to a room with only their smile? Colin was the light of his life, after a long day of work, a long patrol all what Damian wanted to do was to come back home and be embraced by Colin’s arms. When he was alone he thought of Colin, his brown eyes, his red hair, the freckles on his face, the angel wings tattoo on his back. He deserved the world, Damian only hoped he could give it to him.

‘Now is at good time as ever’ he thought.

“Colin” he said softly. Damian hadn’t realized his beloved ha this eyes closed until that moment, but he immediately opened them.

“Yes?” he asked sleepily. Damian chuckled, then clicked his tongue.

“I love you” he said after a pause.

Colin yawned and giggled. “I love you too Dames”

And Damian could have go on, about how much his life was better because of Colin, to say the speech he had put through a billion drafts before getting it right, to move Colin from his should to pick up the tiny velvet box that was on the closet. But Colin just looked so tired that Dami couldn’t bring himself to bother him.

“Sleep malaki*” he whispered while grabbing the remote and turning off the tv. Colin agreed silently.

‘Perhaps tomorrow’ he thought ’I could wake up early and make him breakfast, pick up flowers, then when he’s full- .

**Author's Note:**

> Malaki= my angel


End file.
